1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a displaying method, and more particularly to a dot matrix displaying method used in an advertisement lamp box for displaying multi advertisement image in dot matrix form.
2. Description of Related Arts
Advertisement lamp boxes are widely used for promoting one or several kinds of products. They are usually erected or setup outside a company in which it owns the advertisement lamp box, or at a people or automobiles intensive location such as on a freeway or outside a shopping mall.
Conventional advertising method using the above-mentioned conventional lamp box usually comprises the steps of providing a printing medium, such as a fabric-made or paper-made advertising poster having a plurality of advertising graphics or text printed thereon, mounting the poster inside the lamp box in such a manner that it is being stretched and capable of rotating inside the lamp box so that different advertising images or graphics can be shown by mechanically rotating the poster. Depending on the operator's preference and the marketing requirement, the poster can be rotated continuously or periodically over a period of time.
Such conventional method of displaying advertising images or graphics possesses several drawbacks. First, the change of advertising image for the above advertisement lamp box can only be achieved by mechanically rotating the advertising poster from one position to another position. This makes the changing process slow and inflexible. In this information era, this method of displaying advertisement is indisputably obsolete and ineffective.
On the other hand, it is no doubt that the effect of a particular advertisement for a particular product will severely affect the image and therefore the sales of that particular product. This is especially true with respect to the visual effect of an advertisement. With the conventional advertising lamp box as mentioned above, the visual effect of the poster mounted and stretched therein will then be limited.
Because of the foregoing reasons, and with the rapid development of sophisticated information technology, electronic monitors or screens have been developed to display different advertisement. These electronic monitors or screens replace the conventional advertising lamp box and display different advertisements electronically. The shift from one advertisement to another is by means of electronic method, and the sequence of which is usually determined by a computer program or an electronic control algorithm. Though these kinds of pure electronic advertising method allow dynamic and sophisticated visual effect, and that the change of advertisement is fast virtually instant, the cost of producing it is unavoidably high. For big corporations, the cost of these kinds of advertising method can be justified easily because of their relatively big market and higher profit margin, however, for small and medium enterprises (SMEs), they may not be able to withstand such a high advertising cost for their products.